happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 16)
Chapter 16 is the sixteenth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Mating Season Begins". Plot (In a snowy desert of Antarctica) *Mumble: Listen guys, we are the helpers. *Raul: The helpers? Okay. *Rio: We are going back to Emperor-Land to win your girlfriend's heart. *Phoenix: I hope it works. I'm predicting that Mumble is going to get banned for sure after he tries to win Gloria back. *Rio: I think, he will not get banned if one if your elders find out. *Phoenix: You know they don't want him in Emperor-Land. My brother can't sing. All he can do is dance, and father says it's not penguin. Do you understand? *Rio: He can dance, why he can't sing? *Mumble: My father dropped me by accident when it was a secret. *Ramón: My father called me a pitiful loser too. *Phoenix: I'm like mom. I don't care if Mumble is different from the others. I love him for who he is. *Ramón: Emperor-Land is only a mile away. *Phoenix: Don't even think about trying to make my brother sing, when you know he can't. *Rio: I will have to walk myself alone. *Mumble: Come on, let's follow him, the line is way too long. *Phoenix: Right, brother. *Ramón: Let's skip the line and go to Emperor-Land already. *Phoenix: Mumble has to do everything if he can win Gloria to be his mate. *Rio: I know right. *Phoenix: And I have to do everything I can if I am to win Catherine as my mate. *Nestor: We know. *Phoenix: And don't you try anything, either. Mumble has to win Gloria on his own. *Ramón: Let's go. It's time. *Phoenix: Alright, here we go. *Ramón: Come on. *Phoenix: Let's hope Seymour stays out of the way. *Mumble: We will. *Phoenix: I want Catherine as my mate, and you want Gloria as your mate. *Mumble: I know, let's go. *Ramón: Let's go amigos. *Rio: We will pretend to make Mumble sing. *Phoenix: No, that won't work and you know it. *Ramón: I will sing while Mumble pretend to sing, let's go. (In Emperor-Land) *Seymour: *singing* Don't push me 'Cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head It's like a jungle sometimes. It makes me wonder How I keep from going under *Gloria: *singing* Midnight creeps so slowly Into hearts of those Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin who has laid too many bets (Back with the group) *Mumble: We're almost there. *Phoenix: *thinking to himself* This is going to end badly. Brother, it's best if you listen to me don't try to sing. Please listen to me. Just stick with your tap dancing. You're good at it. That is your talent. So stay with the dancing and don't ever try to sing, 'cause you know you'll fail at that and almost everyone will hate not only you, but me and your friends. *Ramón: No, i will sing in his back. *Phoenix: No Ramón. That will only make matters worse and you know it, so don't even try. *Ramón: But, people are singing. *Phoenix: I know that, but my brother will stay with what he does best, tap dancing which he's singing with his body instead of with words. And as I just said, don't even try to get my brother to sing because you know you'll fail. *Ramón: But why? *Rio: We're almost there. *Phoenix: You'll only make things bad for my brother. *Mumble: Let's go, we know. (Back at Emperor-Land) *Male Emperor Penguin: *singing* Shake a bon-bon, shake a bon-bon, shake a bon-bon. *Gloria: It don't work. *singing* You say your prayers Though you don't care You say your prayers Though you don't care *Catherine: Boys! Boys! (However, the singing has started with Mumble pretending to it by Ramón) Yo sé, se terminó Nuestro amor Divino (The amigos and Rio appear by waddling and clapping) Mis amigos, les declaré Les diré Que estoy seguro *Mumble: Hey, it's me. *Ramón: Es un hombre Sin nada más Si no un Señor Con lágrimas Debe decir (Debe decir) Debe gritar (Debe gritar) Debe sentir (Debe sentir) En la verdad (En la verdad) Luché, gané Sobresali Lo hice Myyy Waaaay! (Everyone cheered when Mumble singed) *Ramón: Thank you, thank you. (Everyone find out that Ramón has started it. *Ramón: Oops. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions